


Obdurate

by IreneClaire



Series: Various Notions Collection [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Ranting Danny "Danno" Williams, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: "Scratch? Alarmist … and fine? Not to mention my tie collection! Did that seriously all just come out of your mouth at the same time, while bleeding out in my hands?





	Obdurate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: admittedly light on plot ... more like 'what plot'? Humor attempt ... 
> 
> Word of the Day Self Challenge.

 

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

 _ **Word of the Day:**_ **Obdurate** – _stubbornly refusing to change one's opinion or course of action; stubbornly persistent in wrongdoing; unmoved by persuasion, pity, or tender feelings; stubborn; unyielding; stubbornly resistant to moral influence; persistently impenitent; hardened in feelings._

 

 

They were both obdurate in their own ways. Both thinking that - on any given day - their own plan of action was best to follow. But it was Danny who usually gave in to Steve's wheedling. One, because Steve would just follow through on his own anyway; sans backup. Unrepentant in every single way imaginable. Bringing obdurate to a whole new level as he blamed Danny for being negative or short-sighted or argumentative. And maybe Danny was all those things because he was of the same stubborn tendencies and unused to being challenged. At least in his past lives, he was completely unaccustomed to having a partner simply shrug him off and choose a conflicting course of action.

And yet, it was Danny who had to be the one who gave in. _He_ had to. Always. Because secondly, … well, was there a second reason? If there was, maybe it was Danny's penchant for being far too courteous to the chain of command. Friends or not. Partners or not. Disagreements not withstanding. Steve was still his boss and he was still the back up.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't as mad as a hornet for _giving in_ to Steve's ridiculous plan that very morning. As if he'd had a choice.

"You stubborn pain in the ass," Danny muttered under his breath as he just about leaned on the bloody wound in Steve's upper thigh in an attempt to get the bleeding to stop. "This didn't have to happen. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

A gentle misty rain pelted his back, soft enough to ignore but persistent enough to soak his shirt all the way through. He scarcely noticed it.

"I _do_ ," Steve insisted, breathless through gritted teeth, his hands covering Danny's as he switched between helping to stem the flow of blood and trying to peel his partner's fingers off his leg. "A-all the time. I l-listen to y-you all the t-time, Danno."

"Yeah? Really?" Danny responded sarcastically He rocked uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, snorting in disgust as he examined Steve's pale, sweaty face. His dark hair glistened from the dewy raindrops, distracting as they clung lightly to individual strands of hair. "It doesn't count _after_ the fact now, does it?"

The two stared at each other for a hairsbreadth. One challenging the other, each refusing to give in, and Danny smirked in disgust when Steve literally shrugged. The subsequent soft smirk was telling, too.

"Figures," Danny snarked, shaking his head because if that shrug was an attempt at an apology, he could well do without it thank you very much.

"Shut up, Danno," Steve hissed. "It worked didn't it?" He meant to motion to their deceased perp. Instead, Steve moaned under his breath, biting back a cough and Danny hummed a disgusted sound in his throat.

"Fine," Danny ground out with absolutely no intention of holding his tongue. "But that all depends on your definition of _worked_." He glared down at Steve and then looked up towards the main road. In the distance, he picked up on the happy sound of the ambulance en route to their location. If his ears served him right, at least two HPD patrol cars were also in transit. They'd need a coroner's wagon too for the body of the perp left lying behind him on the wet pavement. The incident was over; the threat summarily dispatched by a pair of bullets just mere centimeters from each other. However, based on what he was seeing and now feeling under his hands as Steve began to give out with small muscular tremors, Danny still had an emergency to manage despite his partner's objections to the contrary.

"Next, your going to say it's just a scratch …," he began to complain about the wound in Steve's leg, needing to adjust his awkward crouched posture for the pull on his lower back. He was worried and with that, felt almost obligated to begin talking again.

"It _is_ j-just a scratch!" Steve interrupted the growing tirade. "You're s-such an alarmist. G-get o-off … s'fine." He stammered and then hissed again as Danny's change in posture accidentally jarred his leg, Danny's fingers resolute in acting like a makeshift tourniquet.

"No, I will _not_ get _off_ ," Danny growled back. "Maybe the _pain_ will make you remember to _think_ first." But Danny paused and shook his head, still disgusted. "No, forget that ... you thrive on pain don't you? Mine and yours."

"You shouldna given up wear'n ties," Steve chuffed out on a tight gasp before needing to bite his lip to prevent another pained groan from leaking out.

" _Ties_!?" Danny asked incredulously. For a minute he squinted his eyes warily at the odd change in conversation until Steve's point dawned. "Why? _What_? Oh. Oh, I get it! So, I could just have something handy to whip off and use to patch you up every other damned day?"

"They'd at least be good for sm'thin," Steve slurred under his breath, his lips twitching upwards.

"Good .. . _For_?" Danny paused then, his eyes wide, stunned by what Steve had just said. All of it. He shook his head once more before jutting his chin towards his blood stained fingers, the ugly rent in Steve's pants and the red stain gracing the concrete by Steve's thigh. The rainwater collecting on the ground only made everything look worse .

"Scratch? Alarmist … and _fine_? Not to mention my tie collection! Did that seriously _all_ just come out of your mouth at the same time, while bleeding out in my hands? Did you hit your head too and not tell me?"

"You're m-making a m-mountain out of a m-mole hill!" Steve insisted. "It's not a big deal." Though he was still smiling, based on the rivulet of sweat tracing one cheek, the wound hurt like hell. Stubbornly their eyes met again, that dare perhaps a bit weaker now though and this time, Steve relented.

"M'not bleeding out, Danno," he said, his tone now more of a whined plea. "Y-you're over-reacting." He panted, swallowing hard while opting to try and peel Danny's fingers from his leg. One battle in which he had no hope in hell of winning.

"E-ease up … w-would you?"

"No," Danny muttered just as stubbornly, though his voice fell at least two octaves. He narrowed his eyes, measuring Steve's face. Completely displeased by the pallor of his complexion and the strained sound of each stuttered inhale. Steve had once more scared him half to pieces, the idea or plan or whatever it was, put into action before the intention had truly been given due time to sink into Danny's brain.

"Not bleeding out. Course not … this is you every other damned day. Or, depending upon the week ... every single day." He muttered repetitively and then caught himself before accidentally waving his hands through the air in abject exasperation. Nonetheless, Danny winced in sympathy at the same time Steve literally did. He glanced down at the glistening redness pooling between his fingers, once again sensing that muscular tremor.

"Dammit, Steven," Danny bit out worriedly.

Steve's face was pale. He was sweating, beginning to shake and his breathing was off. As far as Danny was concerned, this was bad. As bad as it could be and he almost cursed the ambulance for taking so damned long when in reality, only seconds had passed since he'd picked up on its sound. And it was close now; likely less than a block away and drawing closer. They'd have help within minutes.

Jaw set, rock-hard as he waited, Danny inhaled sharply when Steve's eyes drifted shut. In direct response, Danny's widened even more. "Steve? Hey! You okay?!"

"M'fine. Calm down Daniel." Came the tired, bored sounding response and Danny's mouth gaped open, his emotions getting the better of him. Bored? Or was it really ... patronizing? The signals were crossed. Steve might have perfunctorily answered him, but his eyes were still closed. His voice was just audible. Sweat still beaded his forehead and fine tremors were now coursing persistently through his body. Danny decided that it was all a downright lie. Things could not be farther away from _fine_.

Danny settled on patronizing and made a face. Afraid to move too much, he bent his head to swipe his face against his shoulder. He rubbed away the beads of water and sweat into equally damp material. The situation was unnecessary and Steve's comments, mind boggling. A tie? _That_ was his best solution? Danny's scowl deepened.

"Oh sure! You're perfectly fine," he grumbled unhappily as Steve winced once more. "But … _but_ I should start wearing ties again … just in case something happens. Something … like this … _today_ ...happens! So I could have something handy which works as a better tourniquet than my own two hands!" His voice rose, its tenor now combatting that of the ambulance's shrill siren which was finally … _finally_ … so close, that it meant the vehicle was pulling up behind his car.

"I tell you what _Steven_ ... that makes no sense. And do you know why that makes no sense? Because there's not enough ties in the world to keep up with demand!" Out of breath, Danny stopped then, willing himself to calm down, a small puff of air escaping through his pursed lips. "Of _course_ though, in your feeble little mind, it doesn't matter. I _should_ totally go back to wearing ties again because that totally makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yup," Steve breathed out, his lips quirking upwards again into a soft smile. "Sure does, Danno."

"You stubborn pain in the ass. It does like hell!"

Footsteps now thudding behind him, Danny glanced over his shoulder, utterly relieved to see two paramedics jogging towards them. The one in the lead, smiled in welcome, his face familiar even if his name momentarily escaped Danny's brain.

"Detective Williams. Commander McGarrett. You two all right there?" He called out.

"No!" Danny barked back at the same time, Steve opened his eyes, grinned rudely up at his partner and shouted ... "Yes"!

_**~ END. ~** _


End file.
